parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Spyro of the Jungle (James Graham's Style)
Here is James Graham's fifty second movie spoof of Spyro of the Jungle. Cast *George - Spyro (from Spyro the Dragon) *Ursula - Cynder (from Spyro the Dragon) *An Ape Named "Ape" - Hunter (from Spyro the Dragon) *Tokie - Sparx (from Spyro the Dragon) *Shep - Jumbo (from Noddy's Toyland Adventures) *Little Monkey - Boots (from Dora the Explorer) *Lyle Van de Groot - Bowser Koopa (from Super Mario Bros) *Max - Jasper (from 101 Dalmatians) *Thor - Horace (from 101 Dalmatians) *Kwame - Officer Dibble (from Top Cat) *Beatrice - Anita (from 101 Dalmatians) *Arthur Stanhope - Roger (from 101 Dalmatians) *N'Dugo - Cuddles (from Happy Tree Friends) *Kip - Toothy (from Happy Tree Friends) *Baleto - Sniffles (from Happy Tree Friends) *TV Wheatherman - Kent Brockman (from The Simpsons) *TV Anchor - Tanya Mouskewitz (from An American Tail) *TV Reporter - Miss Kitty (from An American Tail) *Lion - Tanner (from The Three Stooges) *Betsy - Shanti (from The Jungle Book) *Ursula's Friends - Ariel's Sisters (from The Little Mermaid) *Mercenary - Luigi (from Super Mario Bros) *George Jr. - Baby (from Super Monkey Ball Adventure) *Dancers - The Teensies (from Rayman 2) *Fireboat Captain - Merlin (from The Sword in the Stone) *Perfume Lady - Sculley Maid (from The Sword in the Stone) *Bongo Drummers at Dance Studio - Devon and Cronwall (from The Quest for Camelot) *Ape Suit Performer - Globox (from Rayman) *Jailer - Diddy Kong (from Donkey Kong Country) Scenes *Spyro of the Jungle (James Graham's Style) Part 1. *Spyro of the Jungle (James Graham's Style) Part 2. *Spyro of the Jungle (James Graham's Style) Part 3. *Spyro of the Jungle (James Graham's Style) Part 4. *Spyro of the Jungle (James Graham's Style) Part 5. *Spyro of the Jungle (James Graham's Style) Part 6. *Spyro of the Jungle (James Graham's Style) Part 7. *Spyro of the Jungle (James Graham's Style) Part 8. *Spyro of the Jungle (James Graham's Style) Part 9. *Spyro of the Jungle (James Graham's Style) Part 10. (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:James Graham Category:George of the Jungle Movie Spoofs Category:George of the Jungle Movie Spoof